


A Minecraft castle

by captain_the_man



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cute, Feelings, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I love these dorks, M/M, Minecraft, Romance, Tendou Satori is a Little Shit, Ushijima Wakatoshi is Bad at Feelings, Ushijima Wakatoshi is a farmer, Volleyball Dorks in Love, Why Did I Write This?, can you tell i've been playing too much minecraft, im soft, is this ooc?, not that it comes up much, probably, pushing minecraft beds together, soft, volley ball idiot wakatoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_the_man/pseuds/captain_the_man
Summary: Tendou introduces Ushijima to Minecraft, Ushijima is a farmer, They push their Minecraft beds together.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

It started after a particularly gruesome practice. Jin offered to treat everyone to hot pot. Ushijima, not uncharacteristically, declined. Seemed like he had some studying he wanted to get ahead on. Tendou on the other hand announced he was also going to have to decline; he had some “important business” to attend to. At this Reon made a snide comment about how Tendou was just going to go home and read some manga or something. Tendou responded by sticking his tongue out at him very childishly. Ushijima had already broken away from the group heading in the direction of his home when Tendou fell in pace with him. They walked in a comfortable silence for a while every now and again, Tendou staring intensely at Ushijima’s side profile only to look away when he would return the look.

Ushijima sighed “What is it?”

“Aren’t you going to ask me what my important business is?”

Ushijima simply looked at him with a blank stare and almost mimicked back to him, “What is your important business?”

“Oh no no Wakatoshi-Kun that's top secret!” He said in a very sing-songy way.

Ushijima turned back to paying attention to where he was going. Tendou sighed, he was no fun sometimes.

“Okay well maybe I'll tell you, just you…” He put a finger on his chin dramatically as if he had to carefully consider telling Ushijima. Then in one explosive movement said “I’m making a castle in Minecraft! A big castle with a gate, lots of rooms, and spiral staircases!” He outlined shapes with his hands as he spoke as if drawing a picture of it.

After a few moments of silence Ushijima responded “Minecraft?” 

Tendou gasped in fake disbelief. He knew that Ushijima’s knowledge of video games was next to none. In fact he didn’t have many hobbies outside of volleyball and studying (Which Tendou debated was even a hobby at all). So it was really no surprise he didn’t know what Minecraft was.

“It’s like an open world adventure game where you can explore dungeons, make cool structures, farm, and stuff.”

Ushijima still had a stoic look on his face as they walked in rhythm.

“You should get it! We can play together and you can help me build my castle.” It was a brilliant idea, he could introduce Ushijima to the game and also flex his building knowledge. Plus grinding for materials was pretty boring and two sets of hands worked faster than one.

“Tendou.” He began in a tone Tendou was all too familiar with, the disapproving dismissal tone.

“Oh come on! Just play for an hour, you study ALL the time! An hour won't kill you. I’ll even lend you my old account so you don’t have to buy it.”

It seemed a bit like a hopeless plea but he could see now that Ushijima was considering. He had that look like he was mulling the idea over in his head. Tendou liked that look, the look of _“I’m taking this into serious consideration”_ it was the look he made when Tendou had finally gotten him to read Shonen Jump and when he finally wrestled him into watching the first episode of Kimestu No Yaiba only for them to spend the rest of the afternoon binging the series. He was giving that same consideration to this and that was all the hope Tendou needed.

“Okay. One hour.” he said it definitively and Tendou had to hold back a laugh cause he could totally see Ushijima setting a timer to play minecraft.

“Yay! Okay I’ll text you the deets and we can call each other so we can talk while we play it will be easier to explain the mechanics.”

Ushijima simply nodded like it was an acceptable course of action and they parted ways for the evening.

\--

After a few texts they decided Saturday would be the best time to play since neither of them would have class or practice the next day; In case Ushijima decided he wanted to break his one hour Minecraft curfew and play a little longer. It gave Tendou some time to grind and start the build while also preparing a chest of things Ushijima might need for his first time. Some simple things like a pickaxe and some precooked pork chops less he starve to death. He had considered playing in creative mode but decided it would be a lot more satisfying if he did it all himself in the end. He plugged his head phones into his phone and listened as it rang.

“Hello.” Ushijima sounded so formal even over the phone.

“Heyo Wakatoshi-Kun!”

It took several minutes to get Ushijima into the server. He seemed stuck on the menu page and only got more confused while Tendou tried to talk him through how multiplayer worked. Finally though at the bottom of his screen the little name tag popped up “Miracleboy_001” a username Tendou had set that he thought was rather suitable.

“You can move with WASD but because you're left handed you might find it easier just to use the arrow keys…” he began walking him through the basic steps of the game like how to craft and build. Then he left him to explore by himself while he resumed work on his castle. Even though they were on the phone Ushijima was incredibly quiet as he was in person nothing but his soft breathing could be heard.

“Toshi where are you at?”

“I found cows.”

Tendou noticed very quickly that Ushijima had grown an affinity for the livestock in the game rounding them up in pins, and though his voice didn’t change much Tendou could tell he was absolutely thrilled to find out they would follow you if you held their favored food.

“Careful not to feed them too much or they’ll start breeding and you’ll be overwhelmed with cattle.”

“You can breed them?”

“It's a farming technique if you need leather or meat.”

“Hmm.”

The next time Tendou found him he had built quite the farm and had insisted they only eat bread, he didn’t want to kill any of his livestock.

“Meat keeps your hunger away longer.”

“Then I'll just make more bread.”

Every now and again he would ask about where things were found or how to get things.

“How do I get sugar?” “How do you get glass?”

Tendou looked at the clock they had been playing for nearly three hours but he wasn’t about to say anything in case that would end their session.

At four hours he returned to Ushijima’s farm to find a small home, very cottage-like made of birch wood. Tendou didn’t say anything before entering, it was surprisingly well put together with picture frames and a furnace and Tendou couldn’t help but notice the double beds in the room straight ahead.

“What do you need two beds for?”

“What do you mean, one is for you clearly.”

Tendou couldn’t stop the laughter that bubbled up in his chest and out his mouth. “Oh Toshi you say some amazing things you know that?”

“I’m afraid I’m not following.”

“Well heck, you didn’t know about Minecraft so you probably won't get the meme but Toshi putting your Minecraft beds together is like a couple thing. It's kind of a joke but people use it as a funny flirtatious meme. Like _‘you wanna push our Minecraft beds together’.”_

“Oh…”

Suddenly the door to the house opened and Toshi’s model stood in the entrance way with him.

“I didn’t realize it was weird.”

“No, No its fine! Leave it I think its funny plus its more efficient.” 

Tendou went and clicked on the bed laying down as it saved as his new spawn point.  
Ushijima came and laid on the bed next to his and Tendou had to stifle another laugh as his screen faded, loading the day time sequence.

They spent several in-game nights like this. Tendou would head out to go work on his castle and Ushijima would tend to his farm and expand the house but no matter how many rooms he added or how far out it went he kept their beds right next to each other. It went from being amusing to kind of endearing. 

Once Ushijima had accidentally destroyed Tendou’s bed and he threw a fit about having to sleep in the living room calling Ushijima a cruel and uncaring husband. He could hear the light chuckle from Ushijima who only said “sorry…” in response. He was happy that they were having fun together. 

Suddenly a noise came from Ushijima’s end and he sounded distant from the phone talking to someone else in the room. He came back shortly and said. “I have to go, I have spent too much time playing.” 

Tendou sighed in a sad manner. He really wanted to play just a little longer but he supposed he’d monopolized enough of Ushijima’s time. “Alright, Alright I’ll let you go.” 

Ushijima was silent on the other end and Tendou was ready to hang up when he heard Ushijima say “I had fun, let's play again sometime.” 

They said their goodbyes and hung up Tendou sitting with a warm feeling in his chest. It wasn’t typical that Ushijima had fun outside of volleyball. For him to say he had fun playing a silly game with him made him feel like he was soaring. 

He saved their world and sat on his bed for a while tossing a volleyball to the ceiling and setting it as it came back down. He wondered when they would be able to play again.

\--

It would actually be sooner than he thought and oddly enough Ushijima was the one who initiated. When he asked him if he’d really enjoyed it that much he simply replied. “I have to take care of the farm.” He hadn’t meant to laugh so hard but it was so like Ushijima to be a serious Minecraft farmer, a real house husband player. “Toshi you were suppose to help me with the castle!”

“Oh…”

“I’ve been working tirelessly on it but I don’t have nearly enough stone bricks.”

“How do I craft stone bricks.”

“Well you need to bake cobblestone in the furnace until it becomes stone and then make it into stone bricks.”

“Okay.”

“Don’t okay me, what have you been doing this whole time!?”

“Farming.”

There was no bite in Tendou’s tone just a smile on his face, he knew he’d been farming.

“Lets go mining together to get some more cobblestone, you carry the torches and a shield and ill carry the pickaxe and the sword, you’ll be my protection and light.”

“Hmm…”

“I’m coming back to the house.”

They suited up with some basic armor since they hadn’t really been mining with the intention of crafting good armor or even weapons.

They were super lucky, digging into the side of a nearby mountain they ran face first into a mine with carts and everything. They got lots of materials and on several occasions got very, incredibly lost. Ushijima almost died to poison spiders and they emerged beaten and battered but with a whole slew of trophies.

“Just wait until you see the nether realm”

Ushijima was silent on the other end of the phone. Tendou took this as him not understanding him again.

“It's like an alternate dimension to here, it's full of new mobs like pigmen.”

“Oh…”

“You have to get diamond and make a pickaxe. It's a lot of work but you can only get certain material there.”

“I see.”

Suddenly Ushijima threw some bread at him.

“What’s this for?”

“Lunch, you took a lot of hits down there cause I couldn’t protect you.”

He laughed at that, how could he say it with such a serious tone.

“Thank you, maybe you are a good husband after all.”

Their jokes like this had continued to grow as they played. It seemed fitting, they shared a house with the beds pushed together, to tease him a bit and it became sort of like an on going joke. He hadn’t expected Ushijima to reciprocate it.

“I’m the best husband.”

He laughed a little harder, it was so like him.

“Right, the best husband! Now then best husband time to make some stone!”

\--

It was strange but Tendou found himself having a hard time playing when Ushijima wasn’t there, the world seemed so quiet and so empty. Even though Ushijima didn’t talk much, the light sound of his breathing or the sounds of his keyboard click had become a kind of white noise he wasn’t able to play without. They didn’t talk much about the game outside of making plans to play on future weekends and Ushijima seemed as driven as ever to study and practice for upcoming games. 

\--

“Babe hand me the metal bucket.”

“Wha-”

“So I can go get milk from the cows.”

“No, I know why! Did you just call me babe?”

“Is that not an appropriate thing one would call their husband?”

Tendou stared blankly at the screen as his character faced Ushijima’s unmoving. He threw the bucket down for the other to pick up and tried to collect his thoughts.

“Uh yeah, no no that's totally what one would call their husband.”

“Did I say something weird?”

“Haha, No, not all. I’m glad you’re finally getting in on the joke babe.” He tried his best to sound as nonchalant as possible. Ignoring the way his stomach clenched when he heard Ushijima say the words babe. He didn’t think he would ever hear him say something like that let alone to him. He should be more careful the girls around him might faint if they could hear him.

“Hmm.”

Came the definitive answer as Ushijima sauntered out to milk his cows. Tendou stayed in the house a little while longer, hands hovering above the keyboard. It was just part of the joke, part of the joke that **HE** had started. It shouldn’t make him feel weird now… but it did. Ushijima was his best friend, the feeling in his chest and stomach was nervousness he hadn’t known up until the words babe had left Ushijima Wakatoshi’s mouth. This was fine though, it was just the game. Thats right, in this world Ushijima was a farmer, his devoted husband and he was a castle builder who worked tirelessly day and night. This was the personas they had chosen for themselves since the beginning.

“Babe, where’d you put the glass bottles, I’m thinking about making some underwater breathing potions to go collect sand.”

\--

He would find it hard to look Ushijima in the eyes the next day when Ushijima seemed entirely unphased. He would resume as usual, studying, playing volleyball, eating lunch with everyone. Tendou was the one being weird but that also wasn’t entirely out of his character. He could act weird and everyone would just say _‘ah that's just Tendou being Tedou!’._

“Tendou.”

Tendou looked up from his tuna mayo onigiri to see Ushijima and Reon watching him closely, he looked down at the onigiri to see it still wrapped. 

He dramatically slapped a hand on the side of his face. “OH! How embarrassing! Clumsy me, where has my head been.” He laughed it off unwrapping the rice ball as Reon shook his head at him like it was just another Tuesday.

“You seem distracted.” Ushijima offered but Tendou was quick to evade.

“I was just a little lost in thought, it's a completely normal thing that people do sometimes Wakatoshi-Kun.” he said it in that matter-of-fact tone he often used.

“Hmm.”

“Yeah, sounds like you need to get your head out of the clouds.” Reon retorted.

“You’re just mad you're not tall enough to reach them.” Tendou stuck his tongue out at him again.

“Tendou.” Ushijima’s voice broke up their bickering.

“What!? He started it!”

\--

“You should be nicer to Ohira.”

“Oh come on, you always take his side.” Tendou was creating a bridge for them to pass over so when they wanted to go exploring they wouldn’t have to risk falling to their death.

“I take the side of who’s right.”

“Tch.” Tendou didn’t have much to say to that he knew Ushijima’s way of thinking before he even said anything but because he was so genuine you couldn’t even be mad about it.

“I thought because I’m your husband you're supposed to side with me even when I’m wrong.”

“That would be an awful way of thinking.”

“Yeah well blame society for raising me with such expectations.”

Ushijima did laugh at that, which seemed odd because Tendou wasn’t particularly trying to make a joke at the moment but he was happy for the change in atmosphere.

The castle was coming along smoothly, one month flew by before they knew it. He’d probably clocked in well over sixty hours playing Minecraft, Ushijimas’ probably a little less than that. 

He was excited to finish the castle wanting to show Ushijima when it was done, they could make rooms on the inside and lots of other super neat things like their own game rooms, they could hunt for a fortress for records to play music throughout the halls. It had originally felt like a means to an end like if he finished the castle there would no longer be a reason for Ushijima to play with him anymore but he was quickly realizing there were so many adventures they still needed to go on. 

They were struggling their way through a dungeon in search of lapis for their enchanting table. Tendou didn’t hear it. Didn’t see it, he should have been paying more attention, maybe he could have stopped it but a creeper exploded before he even had the chance to utter a warning and just like that Ushijima was gone. The bottom corner of the screen showing ***Miracleboy_001 was blown up by creeper***

He ran as fast as the pixels would carry him, collected all of Ushijima’s things his inventory could carry and ran to his bed. He waited for Ushijima to respawn. He half expected him to already be there when he got up to the house but he wasn’t and he continued to wait. “Toshi…. Toshi… Wakatoshi where are you?”

“I spawned in the town we visited before. Apparently it was the last place I'd slept.”

Tendou had forgotten briefly that they were in a call with each other and that Ushijima was capable of responding.

“God babe you scared me, I have your things back at the house.”

“Thanks.”

\--

Things began to normalize, Tendou had completely forgotten about the heart rush he got when Ushijima had called him babe. He’d moved past the husband joke, this was just how they were now. A Minecraft married couple. Just a couple of volleyball idiots with their fake farms and castles. 

Until Tendou ruined it all. 

He should have seen it coming, should have known he’d find a way to mess it all up. It was in his nature. They were eating lunch together, Jin, Semi, Reon, Ushijima, even Goshiki was there and Shirabu. It was completely normal and they all were just talking about the practice games they’d played recently and made fun of their opponents. That's when it happened.

“They were so incredibly weak, maybe they should go back to doing death climbs, right babe?” He slapped a hand over his mouth as the words passed his lips. He hadn’t intended to call him that, it was just so comfortable, he had gotten too comfortable. His mind had crossed the encounters. This was not their intimate Minecraft time this was their very real lives and he’d just said something incredibly embarrassing. Everyone’s eyes were on him now, some wide, some starting to crack as they burst out laughing.

“Did you just call him babe!?”  
“Oh my god he just called Ushijima babe!”  
“Since when did you two start dating?”  
“You should have told us!”  


Tendou’s ears burned a bright red the shade of his hair as he covered his face.

“A mistake, I made a mistake!”

Only peeking through his fingers for a moment to catch a glimpse of Ushijima’s face hoping to find some relief from the bullying. Ushijima had his hand in front of his mouth more nonchalantly looking off into the lunch room, a far off look in his eyes, an expression Tendou couldn’t read, had never seen before.

“Tendou and Ushijima sitting in a tree…”

“Alright alright enough! I yield! Don’t say anymore.” Tendou brought his hands from his face to hold his forehead and brace against the table a little lightheaded from all the blood rushing to his face. 

Ushijima didn’t say a word through the exchange, didn’t deny their words or defend Tendou just sat quietly in thought. He guessed that everyone had assumed it was a one-sided thing, that Ushijima was just as surprised as them. 

It surprised Tendou but that upset him. It wasn’t a one-sided thing! Ushijima had started calling him babe first! Or maybe it was a one-sided thing? Why was he so upset in the first place?

\--

“That was a surprise.” Ushijima had fallen in step with him, walking him home despite his protests that he could make it on his own.

“Yeah, I’m sorry it just kind of came out of me.” As much as he wanted to laugh it off he needed Ushijima to know he was seriously sorry and that he wasn’t intending to make fun of him by saying that in front of their friends and teammates. 

They walked in silence for a moment and Tendou’s skin crawled with the idea that Ushijima might be mad at him after all.

“It was… a bit odd hearing you say it outside of the game but…” Ushijima had that look again that, _“I’m taking this into serious consideration”_ face. “... It was nice.” 

Tendou wondered if he would finish the sentence but wasn’t prepared when he did. When he looked back at Ushijima with a look of bewilderment he noticed the man in the same pose as at lunch, a hand over his mouth as he averted his gaze to anywhere but Tendou and he realized the face he couldn’t place.

“You’re embarrassed.” He hadn't really meant to say it out loud but it had shocked him so much he had to say it, to make it tangible. That feeling that had since vanished from his chest was returning with a new fury making his heart pound he also tore his gaze away.

“I am saying something weird again I realize.”

Tendou didn’t know what to say or rather he couldn’t speak. His mind was still catching up to the concept that Ushijima liked when he called him babe, not just in the game but right now, in person, in front of him. That had to be weird right!? This was his best friend he was talking about, the ever stoic, volleyball idiot, Wakatoshi-Kun. The man read Adverts in magazines for crying out loud. He felt like he’d tripped and fell face first into some alternate dimension where his Wakatoshi-kun and this Wakatoshi-kun got mixed up. 

They were silent again, he didn’t know what to say or how to respond and when they got to his house and parted ways they simply said goodbye to each other, nothing more nothing less. 

Tendou just stared at the wall in his room for a long while after that. 

Had… had Ushijima just confessed to him? He’d definitely confessed something but like… confessed confessed? No, no way. Ushijima never half-assed anything and Tendou was sure if he was planning on confessing he would pull out all the stops buy some flowers or something dumb like that because Ushijima seemed like the type of guy who liked old-fashion things like that. The kind of guy that asked your father for your hand in marriage. He laughed a bit to himself before a sense of doom settled over him. He was getting ahead of himself. Ushijima hadn’t confessed to him, he’d simply stated a fact as he does, and got embarrassed because he himself acknowledges it as a weird thing to say to another man. That was all there was to it. So tell him why he felt disappointed, tell him why he was expecting Ushijima to show up at his door with a dozen roses, to ask his father for his hand in marriage and they could be real life husbands not just Minecraft husbands. 

He blinked at the wall, what did he just think about? Marrying Wakatoshi-Kun? No, no, no, no way. Ushijima was too boring farrrrr too boring to be with someone like Tendou Satori. Plus he wasn’t even a cute girl with a big bust… okay maybe he did have quite a large chest but it's different! He hardly even smiles! Tendou tossed in his bed away from the wall. Why was he even thinking about this! Stupid Ushijima had gotten in his head with all his stupid babe talk. He could hear it even now the way he would say it into the phone as if it was natural as breathing. It was easy when you were hiding behind your phone. Facing someone was harder. 

If this was how he was supposed to discover his feelings for his best friend he hated it. Not only had he made things incredibly awkward between them, he knew Ushijima was going to A. confront him like the righteous bastard he was or B. pretend it never happened because it was not that important anyways. Tendou rubbed his hands into his eyes. There was no way he was losing sleep over this, no way. 

\--

Just like that it was morning.

He’d maybe slept an hour or two tossing and turning about what to expect from Ushijima after such a botched conversation, he should have said something, made a joke or told him it wasn’t weird but the time had come and gone. He was standing in the courtyard staring up at his class window.

“Tendou, you’ll be late if you just stand there.” No he wasn’t ready to hear Ushijima’s voice or face him. He let out a nervous laugh turning around to face him, Semi standing on his other side making Tendou’s face go a bit sour.

“Since when did you two get close?” He ushered more of a jab at Semi.

“Calm down we just so happened to be walking in the same direction, I’m not trying to steal your boyfriend.” 

Tendou went rigid and he noticed the way Ushijima stiffened as well. Semi seemed to realize he was walking on sensitive ground as he floundered to change the subject.

“Ohira was right you have your head in the clouds, hurry up and get to class idiot.” He said it with zero bite, in fact if you listened close enough it almost sounded like an apology or sympathy. 

Tendou hadn’t said a word to Ushijima he realized once he had settled into his seat in class. He’d just argued with Semi, got awkward and left. He dropped his head on his desk with a thud. Could things get any worse? Turns out they could. 

\--

“I realize I’ve made things uncomfortable and would like to apologize.”

Tendou just blinked at him, option A. it is. This was the time to speak to say something that would stop the words coming from Ushijima’s mouth. To save himself from the pain the words made him feel but it felt like he’d swallowed glue.

“I’m sorry for saying something that made you uncomfortable. I realize now that I put you in a hard situation and would appreciate it if we could go back to how we were before.”

Ushijima had that hard look on his face, unreadable. Tendou turned his head a bit, the words stuck on his tongue.

“Don’t…” was as much as he was able to make out but his throat burned with the strain of the words.

“I see i’ve made things worse.”

“Stop, god Toshi, please, please stop.” Tendou was grabbing at his chest like he was being physically wounded. He wasn’t sure why he even bothered opening his mouth cause now he wasn’t sure what to say or how to follow any of that up. He wanted to run so bad, run away from this conversation. The luring sound of Ushijimia calling him babe echoed in his mind and he had to close his eyes.

“Please understand I did not mean to put strain on our relationship.”

“Well Toshi its too late for that isn’t it? It’s strained. My mind is a mess and the more you talk the more messed up it gets.”

“I see.”

Tendou decided he didn’t like that sound. When he opened his eyes Ushijima’s back was receding away from him. 

What had he said? He’d said something hurtful he was sure otherwise Ushijima’s voice wouldn’t have sounded like that. 

Ushijima had always been the bigger man in arguments, quick to clear up any miscommunications and to apologize when he was wrong but Tendou… Tendou was like a little kid stuck in an older kid's body. He wanted to fall through the floor and disappear. Ushijima was his best friend, things couldn’t end like this right?

\--

Back home he sat at his desk fiddling with a pencil, he was suppose to be doing homework but his stomach and chest were aching and twisting in such a painful way he couldn’t focus. Why had he said all that, of course Ushijima would assume he was being an ass and wouldn’t want to talk with him, he didn’t even have the guts to send him a message or call him to say he was sorry. 

Instead he just booted up Minecraft. There sat his unfinished castle and his little cottage home he’d shared with Ushijima. He went by and fed his animals and harvested from them the way Ushijima had several times in the past. He decided he would finish the castle. Finish by himself as punishment, force himself to deal with the painful silence without Ushijima’s breathing or clicking to fill the void. He felt like crying but the stubbornness wouldn’t let the tears fall, he played until he was sick all the way into the morning. 

The next day he and Ushijima shared a subtle nod but remained distant having no other interaction. That… was probably the hardest part of it all. He didn’t want to lose Ushijima over this, over a stupid Minecraft castle, over the nickname babe, just because Ushijima liked the nickname he gave him, just because he was scared of this strong feeling. 

By the end of the week he’d finished the castle, most of the rooms were empty except for one room in the center of the castle at the top of the stairway… their room. As it had always been, with the two beds pushed together, he’d made a sign and posted it outside the castle to comfort himself that simply said “Satori & Wakatoshi’s home”. 

He was overwhelmed with the grief that Wakatoshi would never see the finished castle that they had built together. It was self pity, he’d done this to himself he kept telling himself. A week without talking to Ushijima had made it very clear that Tendou didn’t have any other friends. His teammates were nice but they were the shared friends he had with Ushijima and in the end, they liked him better too. He felt alone, not just in the game anymore.

“I finished the castle.” he'd managed to type out before he could stop himself.

He didn’t expect a reply, didn’t even expect Ushijima to open the message. He just laid in their bed in his big empty castle.

***Miracleboy_001 joined***

Tendou sat for a second staring at the chat, he must have miss seen the message but there it was in the chat.

A few moments later Ushijima’s model was standing at the end of their beds Tendou pulling himself from it to actually see him, make sure it wasn’t some trick of the game and a zombie just spawned in the room. 

He dived for his phone dialing Ushijima’s number the overwhelming urge to apologize and to tell him everything overtaking him as they stood in his Minecraft castle.

“Hello.” Came Ushijima’s voice over the phone in the same way it had the very first day they played and Tendou’s stubborn eyes gave up the fight, he didn’t even feel the first couple tears.

“Toshi… I-I… I took care of your animals while you were gone, and sorted the chests… and… and I didn’t eat anything but bread I promise, I…” He could hardly breathe as he tried to get the words out. It wasn’t what he’d meant to say but he couldn’t force himself to think a coherent thought. “I didn’t mean… I didn’t mean w-what I said… when I said our relationship was strained. I just was confused and didn’t want you to think I was weird, I thought I was weird.” He took a shaky breath realizing how pathetic he probably sounded. “Toshi, I like calling you babe. I… want to hold your hand and be close to you and play Minecraft and push our stupid beds together and I… “

Ushijima was so silent over the phone Tendou wished he could just see his face get some sort of gage that he wasn’t making an even bigger fool of himself.

“I’m sorry…” He finally said the tears slowing down as he was starting to regain his composure. He shouldn’t have kept bottling it up, crying like that was embarrassing and he didn’t do it often.

“Satori…” Tendou’s body shook; he wasn’t sure if it was from the chill accompanying the tears or the way Ushijima said his name.

“I think we should be having this conversation in person.”

“No…”

“No?”

“I look horrible right now, I haven’t been sleeping well and well… I just got done crying my eyes out.”

There was a chuckle on the other end of the phone.

“Don’t laugh! I was seriously upset! I thought you hated me… I couldn’t live with myself if you hated me.” he whispered.

“I don’t hate you.”

“Well that's a relief!”

“I still think we should be having this conversation in person.”

“Humor me.” Tendou finally said.

He could hear Ushijima shifting in his seat through the phone before he cleared his throat. “Satori, Playing this game with you has made me realize a lot of things about myself. One being that I enjoy these games far more than I thought I would and Two... that I like you far more than I thought I did.”

Tendou couldn’t tell if he wanted to laugh or cry again. That was such an Ushijima thing to say that he felt bad for laughing. He could tell even through the phone that Ushijima was having a hard time placing Tendou’s laughter to his statement.

“I Like you too Toshi.”

There was a sigh of relief from both of them and then they were chuckling to themselves on the phone.

“I liked the sign by the way.” Ushijima offered after they had both collected themselves.

“Thanks babe.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just really the after math, I wanted it to have a soft-ish ending that felt better than where I left it I dunno. This is really the self-indulgent part for me.

Playing Minecraft husbands was easy, being two blocks high with a generic steve skin wielding a pickaxe. Dating in real life was hard when the boyfriend in question is a 6’2” muscle headed volleyball idiot who doesn’t know a thing about dating. Okay THEY didn’t know a thing about dating but it couldn’t be that hard, right?

They decided not to tell the team just yet less they die from the shock of finding out their captain is dating a man and not just any man, thee Tendou Satori, often referred to as a literal monster. 

So they made do with the casual brushing of knuckles on their walks home, sitting a little closer so that their knees touched when reading Shounen Jump together. Occasionally Tendou would just end up in Ushijima’s dorm to watch Movies on Ushijima’s beat up laptop. He can’t believe only a month ago he’d been playing minecraft on such a piece of junk. 

When they were alone they would allow themselves liberty to drop formalities “Babe can you turn it up.” “What do you want to eat tonight babe?” A lot of it came from Tendou who carried most conversations anyways but sometimes... “Do you want more blanket babe?” When Ushijima said it Tendou’s body would itch, the tone and way it rolled off his tongue always made the hair on his arms stand up. It was their love language at this point. 

He would take the time under the blankets watching a movie to grab Ushijima’s hand unabashedly. It was strange, Tendou had long thin fingers but Ushijima’s were thick and calloused with years of spiking. He didn’t mind at all, despite the oddities it was perfect, it felt perfect and as they leaned into each other he found himself staring at Ushijima’s profile as he watched the movie. His expression poised and stoic, eyes focused. From this angle his lashes looked long and I guess he’d been caught cause Ushijima turned to look at him. Tendou’s heart thudded hard in his chest, they were really close. They hadn’t… kissed or anything like that. It was a slow process of building confidence not like he didn’t want to. 

“What?” he muttered and then watched as Ushijima’s eyes flashed from his eyes to his mouth and back up again. He was thinking the same thing he was sure of it. 

“Nothing I was just… admiring your features.” Tendou wiggled his free hand up to touch Ushijima’s neck up to his jaw with those delicate long fingers. He was really testing his luck here being physically affectionate with Ushijima. 

“Hmm…” Ushijima responded but didn’t move just allowed Tendou to explore his neck and jaw with his free hand. Eventually he came to rest his palm against Ushijima’s cheek his fingers barley dipping into his brown hair. He swallowed hard, it was almost like they would… they could, he could. 

“Are you wanting to kiss me?” Ushijima’s voice startled Tendou from his shallow thoughts. 

“I… was considering it but I don’t want to do anything if you aren’t… you know ready?”

Ushijima raised his free hand and placed it on top of Tendou’s that caressed his face. He closed his eyes and leaned into his palm. “I’m not a maiden you know?” 

“I know that! Of course I know that! But you still have a choice you know.” 

“Hmm…” 

Tendou thought that was the end of the conversation as it usually is when Ushijima says Hmm… 

“Then kiss me already.” 

Tendou felt the grip on his hand tighten and Ushijima was looking back at him with intense eyes. It felt like their was electricity pulsing through Tendou’s veins as he leaned forward. When their lips brushed the shock almost made him pull back but he willed himself to stay. It was soft and sweet not at all what he’d seen in any of those romance movies where the couple was practically making out. It seemed fitting for them. 

When they pulled away from each other Ushijima was just looking at him with that far off gaze Tendou would associate with him feeling embarrassed. “Again.” he muttered. 

The second kiss was a little more comfortable. Prepared this time and Ushijima trying his best to reciprocate resulted in a pleasant slide of lips that felt more lewd then the last. They stayed there for a while taking small hiccuping breathes between searching for purchase in each other that felt comfortable. Eventually Ushijima’s hands were on Tendou’s back and Tendou’s hands had found their way into Ushijima’s hair. When they finally pulled away they just stared at each other a little out of breath. Tendou smiled and buried his face in Ushijima’s shoulder as a chuckle shook his chest. Ushijima still catching his breath. Tendou couldn’t help but laugh with how beet red Ushijima’s face was, how swollen his kissed lips were he looked a little dazed from the kiss and the fluttering feeling in Tendou’s stomach erupted from him in his laughter. 

“Toshi, you… you are too cute.” He laughed. 

“Babe please…” Ushijima’s voice sounded embarrassed and Tendou assumed he’d hit the nail on the head. 

“I’m sorry, really I don’t mean to laugh… I’m just happy that I’m here with you.”

“Hmm…” Ushijima’s usually response but this time he held on to Tendou with no intention of letting him go. 


End file.
